What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Shorts/Puss Gets the Boot
Puss Gets the Boot is a 1940 American one-reel animated cartoon who is part of the Merrie Melodies series. It was directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, and produced by Walt Disney, Leon Schlesinger and Rudolf Ising. It was released to theaters on February 10, 1940 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is notable for being the first appearance of Jerry Mouse, though he was unnamed in this short. Although Jerry's antagonist in the short is named Jasper, the style in which he was drawn makes him an clear forerunner of Jerry's nemesis Tom Cat, who first officially appeared in Jerry's second appearance The Midnight Snack. Plot In this short cartoon, a tomcat named Jasper takes great pleasure in tormenting an unnamed mouse, who is trying to run away from Jasper while the cat keeps grabbing the mouse's tail to keep him from running anywhere. Eventually the mouse breaks free but goes into Jasper's mouth, narrowly escaping. Jasper then draws a mouse hole on the wall to trick the mouse into entering it. The mouse bangs against the wall so hard that it knocks him silly. Jasper revives him using water and picks him up. Having slowly realized the situation, the mouse punches Jasper in the eye, causing him yelp in pain. The angered cat chases the mouse and accidentally bumps into a Greek pillar, where it breaks upon falling onto him along with the flowerpot that was standing on it. Mammy Two Shoes enters the room and scolds Jasper for his unacceptable behavior, issuing him an ultimatum that if she catches him making one more mess, he will get kicked out of the house. The cat sulks off, the mouse chuckles at him and this causes the cat to chase him, but when the mouse holds a glass over the edge of the table, the cat backs off after seeing a furious Mammy walking away with the remains of the broken flowerpot, fearing that he will get himself into trouble again. After the mouse puts the cup down, seeing his chance, Jasper rushes at the mouse, but the mouse holds back the cat by threatening to drop the glass again. The mouse then drops the cup and Jasper rushes to catch it. The mouse throws more cups, making it very hard for Jasper to catch them all. As the mouse walks away with the last cup, the cat gets the idea: he drops a bunch of pillows on the ground. When the mouse tries to humiliate the cat by dropping the cup, it stays intact when it lands on the soft surface of one of the pillows. The mouse tries to escape but Jasper catches him by the tail. The cat inadvertently throws the mouse onto a shelf, where he escapes and begins pelting the cat with several dishes, making sure that in order to blackmail the cat, he will force him to immediately "get the boot". Jasper begins to tire of holding all the dishes, after which, in humiliation, the cat can only watch as the mouse drops one last dish on the ground. Mammy once again enters the room in frustration just as the mouse swims in Jasper's milk bowl, uses the cat's tail as a towel and finally kicks the cat, causing Jasper to drop all of the dishes, creating a huge mess and forcing him to take the blame. Enraged, Mammy throws Jasper out of the house and shuts the door. As soon as the cat is kicked out from the house, the mouse waves to Jasper, sticks his tongue out, puts a HOME SWEET HOME sign in front of his hole, and enters it.